The Caged Bird and The Heir
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: They always loved each other, whether they were related or not. Nejicentric. Slight Shippuuden spoilers, and slight Hyuugacest.


**Title:** The Caged Bird And The Heir

**Description:** They always loved each other, whether they were related or not. Neji-centric

**Pairing:** slight NejiHina

**Note:** FOR LORA!! Hehe...I hope you lik it. I didn't know if you wanted Huuygacest or just a sweet story, so I kinda made it mild. Nothing serious, just a drabble p. I told you I'd write something for you ;).

**WARNING:** In the Shippuuden part of the story, there are some minor spoilers. ((The Asuma and Kurenai relationship, Karin...yeah))

**Disclaimer:** I sure as hell do wish I owned Naruto . 

**XXX**_xxx_**XXX**_xxx_**XXX**_xxx_**XXX**_xxx_**XXX**

He was set to protect her. It was his job. Being of the branch family, it was his job to protect the heir to the 'throne', Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji never really liked the job. He hated Hinata's father, who had sent his father, Hizashi, to death.

He had tried to kill her during the Chuunin Exams, but Gai, Kakashi, Hyate, and Kurenai had all gotten involved and stopped him. He even pissed off Naruto, who charged at him, only to be stopped by Lee, who had said something about 'A drop out beating a genius through sheer will power,'. He was too busy thinking of what Hisashi would think once he found out.

It wasn't until after his fight with Naruto in the final rounds of the Chuunin Exams that he unearthed the truth about his father's murder. He wasn't forced into it. He volunteered. After all, it _was_ his job to take care of the main branch. After that, he felt better about the main branch. He still despised it and everything it stood for, but he felt better about it.

He felt better about Hinata. He saw her in a different light. He remembered from his past, that he thought Hinata was cute...before that all happened...before he realized it wasn't right to think of your cousin as 'cute' in a term of a crush. He tried not to, but he couldn't help himself.

When he saw her later, he realized what a young woman she had blossomed out to be. Though she was only 12, she was beautiful. She concealed herself under a jacket and lose pants. Her hair was short, sticking out in the back, bangs down to her eyes, and two longer strands of hair hanging to her shoulders.

She was falling for Naruto, though, obviously, Kiba had some feelings for her. Neji wouldn't have it.

He was protective, almost like an older brother. Which was what she called him, 'brother'. Anytime a boy would come near her, he'd eye them, watching their every move. If they tried something funny, he'd protect her and attack the male.

He knew he loved her, but she was his cousin, and they were pretty close. So he thought it was natural.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Two Years Later:_

She's 15 now, and he's 16. Now, she's more beautiful than ever. Her hair was longer, at least to her back. She still wore the thick jacket, but you could see more. The pants were still lose, not showing her tone thighs. Boys were falling all over her, but she wouldn't pay attention to any of them.

Neji was different, too. His face was manlier, sexier. His hair, barely longer, but no longer tied back in the pony tail. He wore a Hyuuga outfit, which was comprised of what his teammates teased were 'A man skirt and a purse'. But it wasn't that. It was his honourable clan's clothes. Though, in his mind, the main branch still barely deserved that name.

Every one was in a relationship nowadays. Lee, with Gaara, TenTen with Kankurou, even Naruto, who had wound up with Ino, Chouji and Sakura, Sasuke and Karin, and Shikamaru with Temari. The only ones left were Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata. Shino and Kiba never got that chance with Hinata, because Neji wouldn't let them even within 3 feet of her, which was hard since they were all teammates. But ever since Kurenai had gotten pregnant with Asuma's child, the training was cut short, and they always wound up going home early.

Alas, for Neji, Gai-senei and his youthful student Lee loved to take training a few hours further...at least 10...but that was their minimum. TenTen and Neji were exhausted by then, and they were different after the Gaara retrieval. Gaara and Lee were now intimately together, but Lee still insisted on taking training further. Gai was happy to comply.

"You know TenTen, sometimes I wonder why the 3rd even grouped us all together." Neji sighed, bending over, his hands on his knees, breathing deeply and trying to catch his breath.

"I agree." She replied, pulling a kunai out of the tree and putting it back into her pouch. "They...Are _obsessed_ with training themselves. Kankurou-san wonders why I don't call him. It's too late to. I don't get home until at least 4 or 5 in the morning!" She said, throwing her hands up at the last few words.

Neji sighed and stood up right, looking up at the dun a squinting, trying to determine the time. It was at least 4 o'clock. He sighed._ 'I'm NEVER getting out of here.'_

He could skip, yes, but that'd be...'un-youthful'._ 'Pshaw. Screw that. I'm getting out of here.'_

"Um...Gai...I'm not feeling so well." He said, faking a quavering voice and hunching over the way Hinata did when she got her period and her cramps, before she took her medicine.

Gai noticed this, having been with a few woman, and tried to keep his snickers to himself. "Hai, Neji-kun! Then go on home and rest up! You can join us again when you're feeling more youthful!" He exclaimed, standing in the nice guy pose. Neji just rolled his eyes, and left for home.

And there he found Hinata. His beautiful caged bird.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx

Bleh. I guess it's okai. I'm not a fan of the second part. I tried. But now, I like Neji more. Hinata still makes me go 'Eh.'


End file.
